


【黑月】両想い

by yoru_n59823



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_n59823/pseuds/yoru_n59823
Summary: 職業篇設定的黑月
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 8





	【黑月】両想い

**Author's Note:**

> 職業篇設定的黑月

月島遠遠的就看到那道穿著灰色西裝的身影，「黑尾前輩。」  
「……咳，好久不見了，月島。」  
真新鮮，很久沒有聽到黑尾這樣稱呼自己了，由於方才已打過招呼，而且還有別人在場，因此他只是點點頭。

「出差？」  
「對啊，去仙台出差，其中一個行程是看你們的比賽。」  
「知道了。」  
黑尾不禁開始長噓短嘆，「月未免太冷靜了吧，我們可是快兩個月沒見了喔，兩個月！」  
這段時間他們都很忙，月島擁有排球選手跟博物館工作人員兩種身份，至於進入排球協會工作的黑尾要做的事也不少，光是賽程跟宣傳就夠他忙了，尤其最近賽季剛開始，只有早晚安問候也是稀鬆平常之事。  
「月。」  
「黑尾前輩。」他不是會主動開口的類型，但這次年長的戀人也罕有的保持沉默，月島安靜了幾秒後又問一句，「東京的天氣如何？」  
糟透了，毫無創意，日常到不像情侶之間問候的開場白。  
「開始變涼了。」黑尾剛回到住處，連西裝外套都還沒脫，就躺在床上講電話，他閉著眼睛繼續說道：「螢。」  
「什麼事？」  
「沒，就想叫一下你的名字。」他還在努力把工作上的事擠出腦海，回到家就該好好休息，但是有別的東西在攀附、纏繞，令人喘不過氣。  
好想見到螢。  
「有吃晚餐了嗎？」  
「吃過了。」黑尾答道，「你呢？」  
「我也是，而且應該比前輩更早吃完。」月島的聲音染上淡淡的無奈，「明明就不是小孩子了。」  
黑尾睜開眼，看著懸在天花板的燈管，房裡沒有開燈，嘴角牽起微笑，「無所謂，月不是常說我很幼稚嗎？」  
確實如此，月島可以輕易想像對方的表情。  
「我最近沒辦法去東京。」話語在舌尖圓轉，最後還是傾吐而出，「抱歉。」  
「沒關係的，月也很想我嗎？」  
啊啊，又來了，從以前就被耍得團團轉的月島握緊手機，但兩人畢竟交往多年，他知道對方不是單純想戲弄自己而已。  
「是。」  
黑尾拿著手機的手微微一頓，游刃有餘的笑出現破綻。  
他很需要任意門，現在立刻馬上。  
「為什麼仙台的地理位置不能跟千葉縣對調呢？」  
「請別說這種不切實際的話，千葉的居民會生氣的。」雖然是反駁，但月島的眼神很溫和，嘴角甚至有一抹淺淡的笑，「明天請好好吃飯，還有注意保暖。」  
黑尾覺得他該為自己辯解一下，「我一直都有吃飯。」  
「但時間不對，以前明明看不出黑尾前輩有工作狂的傾向。」  
「月你怎麼這樣說！」

然後就是現在了，黑尾會在仙台停留三天，第一站就是先造訪仙台體育館。  
距離比賽開始還有一段時間，好久沒有看仙台蛙的現場比賽了，身為協會的人，自然能獲得獨立的置物空間跟出入休息室的權力，他脫下西裝外套，紅領帶在白色襯衫的襯托下更加鮮明。  
唔，可惜還有識別證在，黑尾有點不大滿意，但識別證用的繩子是淺淺的米色，在視覺上而言還算可以。  
「黑尾前輩。」  
「月……月島。」  
音駒跟烏野排球部的眾人對於他們的關係心知肚明，但兩人從沒談過要不要對外公開的事，黑尾開始為此次的安排感到懊悔，不能在第一時間直接擁抱月島，真是太折磨人了。  
他看著黑尾，從多年來慣見的奇特髮型、眉眼、鼻、唇、頸部延伸到被白色襯衫包覆的身體，最後定格在微微晃動的紅色領帶上面。  
「之前的生日禮物？」  
「對啊，我畢竟是來約會的。」反正附近沒有其他人在走動。  
「喔？」月島點點頭，「那你的約會對象呢？」  
「幹嘛明知故問。」天，好想吻他，黑尾逼迫自己將視線投向球場的天花板跟燈光，然後隨即感覺手裡被塞了一樣東西。  
他低頭一看，發現那是繃帶。  
同樣打過攔網手的位置，這個舉動的意義不言而喻，他直接坐在光滑的木質地板上，拉著月島一起坐下。  
「緊張嗎？」  
「怎麼可能。」  
「我不是說比賽。」  
他愣了幾秒，黑尾已經拿起繃帶，一圈圈繞在手指上。  
月島的指尖微微瑟縮，卻不是因為纏繞繃帶的關係，「有一點。」  
得到答案的黑尾露出滿足微笑，兩人皆是手指修長的類型，月島因為現今還在打球，所以手指上總有淡淡的痕跡，還有一些因為打球而造成的細小傷痕，黑尾低下頭，專心的把繃帶打結。  
先是左手，再來是右手，明知體溫透過指尖傳遞這種事太不切實際，月島還是覺得自己的耳朵在發燙。  
「好了，大功告成。」黑尾把剩下的繃帶收起，然後率先站起身，對月島伸出手，「該去做準備了？」  
他抬頭看向黑尾笑得瞇起的眼睛，忍不住想到對方第一次邀他一起做練習時，那隻手是怎麼握上他的手腕。  
彼時的月島螢只感厭煩，現在的他卻想念那種感覺了。  
不僅僅是手腕而已，如果能十指緊扣，如果能擁抱，如果能品嘗嘴唇的溫度跟觸感－－  
「月？」  
「……沒事。」他同樣伸出手，任由黑尾將他拉起來，「今天我們會贏的。」  
「我知道。」不只是月島，他也對仙台蛙的實力有信心，而且近來他們的戰蹟很不錯。

比賽結果並未出乎他們的意料，滿身大汗的月島轉頭，瞥見到坐在觀眾席上的黑尾，他用力鼓掌，喜悅的神色跟紅領帶一樣鮮明。  
月島跟著牽起微笑，結果卻把隊友們嚇得不輕。  
「聽說你今天有熟人來看比賽？」  
「對，以前音駒排球部的隊長。」  
「喔喔，黑尾鐵朗嗎？」這麼一講黃金川也有印象了，「記得他之前也有來看過我們的比賽。」  
「是排球協會的人對吧？」  
「月島之前怎麼說的，很重要的前輩？」  
「對！」  
面對七嘴八舌的隊友，月島只想把網子揉成一團塞進他們的嘴裡，「你們！」  
居然連京谷都一臉「有什麼事嗎我也想聽」的表情，他不禁有點鬱悶。

應付完隊友後，他快步奔出體育館，黑尾已經等了一段時間了，「嗨，月島。」  
「這種時候就不要那樣叫我了。」他不滿的指正對方，「走吧。」  
黑尾沒有訂旅館，每次來仙台出差都住在月島家，畢竟螢的父母跟哥哥都接受了他們的關係(其實明光還有點芥蒂，完全是愛弟心切的心態使然)，不過螢之後可能會搬出去住，目前還在商議階段。  
「不拆掉嗎？」黑尾拉起月島的手，「都是汗水應該很不舒服吧？」  
「我習慣了。」  
「月。」他的手被牢牢牽住，黑尾的笑跟聲音近在咫尺，「雖然不是每次，但如果我有到場，可以讓我幫你纏繃帶嗎？」  
又在明知故問，壞心的黑貓，月島忍不住瞪了他一眼，但在那對含著微笑的眼底再度敗下陣來，「可以。」  
「什麼？」  
「我說，可以！」月島嘆了口氣，「黑尾前輩，我聽說貓的聽覺很靈敏啊，怎麼會這樣？」  
「唔，一定是因為月亮距離地面太遠了。」他裝模作樣的哀嘆。  
「真是一點自覺都沒有呢，黑尾前輩。」  
欸？黑尾的大腦頓時當機，直到幾秒後才反應過來，剛才螢主動吻了他。  
月島很快就抽身了，口氣強作鎮定但耳根明顯通紅。  
「世上明明就有住在月亮裡的黑貓，不是嗎？」  
啊啊，這次是螢勝了一籌呢， 黑尾當然不可能滿足於淺嘗即止，他一把攬住月島的肩膀，在吻上的時候還不忘扣住對方的後腦勺。  
好想念你，而且我知道你也是。  
何其幸運啊。

「是的，一點都沒錯。」

**Author's Note:**

> 臨時決定下手的我，事前一直覺得這對不大好寫XDDD現在還是一樣(欸  
> 靈感給的主視覺(?)畫面是黑尾幫月島纏繃帶的那一幕


End file.
